Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia carriers can provide voice communication services and other services via IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) networks. One IP multimedia carrier may have multiple IP peering relationships with other carriers, in order to connect calls between originating and terminating devices via different carrier networks. In the event of congestion or other problems in one or more peering carrier networks, a call may fail to reach its terminating device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.